Green Window Resolution
by blue meridian
Summary: A cute shortie that I wrote because I was tired of meek, tentative Hakkai. Includes Insecure!Gojyo and Assertive!Hakkai (sort of). Clearly 58.


Disclaimer: As they say in prison, "It wasn't me! I swear!" Or maybe that's court. And speaking of court, don't sue me, because, as I tried to establish humorously above, I do not own this Crazy Little Thing Called Saiyuki. So take your lawsuits and shove them up your garden hose.

Warning: This is shounen-ai/yaoi (depending on your point of view), so at some point Guy A's lips will be pressed against Guy B's lips. If that's not your cup of tea, go put your shirt and socks on and get some service. Elsewhere.

A/N: A small part of blue meridian groans at the fact that, not only is she referring to herself in the third person (oh dear god!), she is actually writing that which could be described as "fluff." She's going straight to hell, that one. She would also like to explain the matter of using Japanese: she will use "bakasaru" only when it comes from Sanzo, and will never use "saru" by itself. Call her crazy, but you'd just be stating the obvious.

-Green Window Resolution-

The evening at the Green Window Inn started out innocently enough, with Sanzo beating Goku with the harisen for asking too many questions and Gojyo losing to Hakkai in a round of Black Jack. The Sanzo-ikkou were staying in a single room with two beds, but were getting along rather well. That is to say, Gojyo and Goku had done nothing more than cast idle threats and Sanzo had not fired his gun yet. Goku was currently examining the one window in the room with great interest.

"Hey, Sanzo," he called, "Why's it called the 'Green Window Inn'? I mean, the windows aren't green at all! They're not even really a color, just plain old– " THWACK! Sanzo's harisen cracked across Goku's skull, to nobody's surprise. Gojyo personally had been counting down, and Hakkai had anticipated the exact direction from which the ill-tempered monk would strike.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Goku seethed as he clutched his head and scowled up at Sanzo. "Why do you always _do_ that?!"

Gojyo grinned and looked up from his hand of cards. "Now, monkey, don't be too hard on poor Sanzo. The life of a monk ain't easy; all that devotion to chastity's gotta leave a guy with some serious UST." Gojyo's voice took a mockingly tragic tone. "Violence is the only way he can vent his intense, forbidden emotions." For this Gojyo received the appropriate near-miss with the Smith & Wesson. _Oh well_, thought Hakkai,_ it was really only a matter of time_.

Goku cocked his head curiously. "UST? What's that? Can you eat it?" At this Gojyo cackled madly from his position on the floor, and Hakkai gave him that patronizing 'Gojyo, you really shouldn't' look of admonishment. Gojyo smirked. "You don't know what UST is, you pea-brain ape?" he said with a leer in his voice.

Goku glared hotly. "It's probably something dirty, coming from you. I bet you have one, you pervy kappa!" This was greeted with another bought of hyena-like laughter from the redhead.

"You can't 'have one,' stupid; it's not like that. UST means Unresolved Sexual Tension."

Goku was still looking at Gojyo dubiously. "So what's that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

Hakkai noticed that Sanzo was beginning to look a bit testy, and decided to get things over with before any blood was shed. "Unresolved Sexual Tension occurs when people desire certain...affection from one another, but do not feel they have the freedom to ask for it," Hakkai explained.

"Oh, sure, give him the Sunday school version," muttered Gojyo.

Goku seemed to be puzzling the answer out. "So...so it's like when two people like each other, but don't tell each other that they like each other?"

Hakkai smiled patiently. "Well, that's not a bad definition. But sometimes it runs deeper than that. Sometimes the people are actually in love."

"In love?" Goku echoed questioningly.

Gojyo snorted, chiding, "Don't tell me you don't even know what 'in love' means."

"I do too!" protested Goku loudly, looking a bit flustered. "I do too know what 'in love' is! It's like you and Hakkai! You and Hakkai are 'in love'!"

A pregnant pause thickened the air. Finally, Sanzo spoke, droning, "Don't say things you know nothing about, bakasaru."

"I'm not a monkey!" Goku pouted indignantly, as if he would convince them by sheer repetition. He ran around the room, howling "Not a monkey, not a monkey, not a monkey!" and defiantly jumping on Sanzo, who pushed him off. The pair on the floor, meanwhile, had said absolutely nothing, both seeming thoroughly engrossed in their cards. As the awkward silence strained on, Gojyo finally reached his breaking point and got up quickly, mumbling that he needed a smoke. Goku looked merely curious as Gojyo walked out the door; Hakkai gathered up the cards and, after putting them away neatly, followed suit.

-o-

Gojyo slumped against the wall just outside the door, rummaging for his cigarettes. He lit one and raised it to his lips, the hallway shadows and the nicotine soothing his nerves. As Hakkai walked out and clicked the door shut behind him, Gojyo coughed with a twinge of panic and scooted over to make room. Hakkai, however, sat down on the other side of the door. As the previous silence threatened to suffocate them again, Gojyo struggled to speak.

"Geez. That stupid monkey gets dumber every day. I mean...what a crazy idea! You an' me in– like that. I think the monk must've hit him just a little too hard on the head with that fan. What a weird idea." Gojyo chuckled weakly, inhaling deeply and blowing out the smoke like an anxious sigh.

"Was it?" The question exploded in the silence, although it was so hushed that it was almost inaudible.

The cigarette nearly fell out of Gojyo's mouth. He removed it distractedly to avoid a lapful of ashes. "What?"

"Was it so weird?" Hakkai's gaze was focused on the opposite wall, quietly desperate in its resolve to not look over and assess Gojyo's expression.

The cigarette was all but crushed in Gojyo's grip. He swallowed thickly. "Do...do you think it's weird?" he ventured, hoping to divert the responsibility of actually answering the question.

The corners of Hakkai's polite smile twitched. "I asked you first," came his half-whispered reply, which would have seemed comfortably cordial were it not for the slight tremor in his voice.

Gojyo ran a hand nervously through his hair, taking a drag of his cigarette a little too quickly. Clearly, the ball was in his court. He inhaled resolutely.

"I guess...it's not...all that weird..."

Gojyo waited, every cell in him screaming in apprehension. When no response came from the slim man next to him, he closed his eyes, wishing for a swift apocalypse to save him from his misery. When the hoped-for absolution didn't come, he figured he could at least finish his cigarette before heading off with his broken heart to commit suicide, and lifted the stick to his mouth again.

Hakkai looked curiously over. "Gojyo, how many cigarettes have you had today?"

Gojyo jumped a little in surprise at the question, but was grateful for the change of subject. Maybe Hakkai would be understanding enough to just ignore everything that had just been said. He let out a breath, eyes remaining shut. Sure, Hakkai would do something like that. Hakkai was that kind of person.

"Well then, Gojyo?"

"Nine," he lied, knowing that he had made a pact with Hakkai about smoking no more than ten a day.

Hakkai's voice was suddenly much closer. "Sha Gojyo, this is your eleventh cigarette." Gojyo's eyes sprung open to find Hakkai crouching right in front of him, a stern but not unamused expression on his face.

Hakkai then removed the cigarette and replaced it with a more agreeable pair of lips. With a tiny gasp that none of the women he made time with had ever warranted, Gojyo shut his eyes and decided that both the cigarette and the apocalypse could wait. Kissing back, he slid his arm up Hakkai's neck and sifted his fingers through the youkai's fine brown hair. Said youkai pressed more insistently into Gojyo's mouth, kissing with a raw kind of fierceness that most people didn't expect out of Hakkai. Gojyo grinned against Hakkai's mouth and pulled the man closer, when the door slammed open and a certain five-hundred year old food enthusiast strolled out. The two jerked apart to find Goku narrowing his golden eyes at them critically. Taking note of the streak of red across the bridge of Gojyo's nose and the receding blush on the back of Hakkai's neck, he leaned down with his hands on his hips.

"What were you guys doing?" he demanded accusingly. Hakkai began to clear his throat to find some excuse that would placate the boy, when Sanzo walked out of the room.

'Leave them alone, bakasaru. It's none of your business."

"But Sanzo!" Goku shouted vehemently, "They were all close to each other, and Gojyo's face was all red! They were doing something funny!"

"Leave it, Goku."

The frustrated youth whirled on Gojyo angrily. "I know you were up to something! You're still all red, and your smile is scary. You had your arm around Hakkai! I mean, what was that?"

Gojyo merely smirked. "Resolution, monkey. Resolution."

-fin-

A/N: Hermmm, this is the first kissing scene I've actually written; I usually stick to subtle implications, which I just happen to like. It wasn't utter torture, I hope. By the way, I absolutely love Goku in this fic. Okay, so I absolutely love Goku no matter what, but I found this particular rendition quite humorous. Eeargh, it's three-fifty and have class tomorrow. Eh. Such is life.


End file.
